


Да что здесь такого, чёрт возьми?

by avvis



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Humor, M/M, POV
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 18:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1718927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avvis/pseuds/avvis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку с кинк-феста: "Эрик считает Чарльза своей собственностью"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Да что здесь такого, чёрт возьми?

-1-  
– Сахара ложку? – с навязчивой заботливостью, будто бы сам не справится, рук у него, что ли, нет, спрашивает Рейвен, наливая ему чай.  
– Да, пожалуйста, – Чарльз кивает. – Спасибо, Рейвен.  
Не такой уж и беспомощный – сам открывает банку с яблочным джемом, чтобы намазать им тост.  
– Спасибо, Рейвен, – передразнивая, бормочу под нос, и Чарльз бросает на меня быстрый взгляд.  
Ладно. Пусть так. Допустим, когда Чарльз говорит, что она ему как родная сестра и даже в мыслях не было ничего такого, я верю ему. В этом случае – всё-таки верю, хоть чисто технически Рейвен и не приходится ему сестрой. Я даже закрываю глаза на то, как сейчас она пялится на него. Пялится с такой грустью, будто бы сожалея, что у него есть все эти принципы, которые не позволяют отыметь её прямо на этом столе.  
Чарльз морщится, в его пальцах с треском ломается тост.  
-2-  
Пуговиц слишком много, пальцы от возбуждения дрожат…  
…девочка из ЦРУ, с которой выгодно иметь дело. Ему. Всем нам. Мне. Я уверен, именно мне. Поэтому и терплю. Её присутствие здесь, голос, глупые разговоры, эти взгляды, она только путается под ногами, но пока я терплю. Заигрывания Чарльза с ней – выгодные, да, выгодные нам всем, в том числе, мне. Пусть только узнаю, что с его стороны это всерьёз. Но в любом случае позже я её убью. В последнее время я часто раздумываю, как.  
Я всё-таки её задушу, Чарльз. Точно, Чарльз, я решил – задушу.  
Задыхаясь, Чарльз что-то неразборчиво шепчет и приподнимается на локтях, но я толкаю его назад на кровать.  
Сожму пальцы на её шее, и как следует тряхану, и скажу: «Он только мой, мой, мой собственный Чарльз, мой Чарльз»… Наконец-то, расстегнув рубашку, стаскиваю её с него.  
...и Мактаггерт будет хрипеть, и умолять… «Сука, чёрт тебя дери».  
– Ну это слишком, Эрик, – Чарльз отталкивает меня. – Эрик, это слишком, – повторяет он и, натянув рубашку, застёгивает её. Быстрее, чем я расстегнул.  
– Что? – недоумённо спрашиваю я, от удивления замерев, дав ему вывернуться и уйти. – Мы только что хотели этого оба.  
– Спокойной ночи, Эрик, – уже с порога неожиданно зло шипит Чарльз.  
-3-  
Чарльз говорит, что сестра для него святое. Я мог бы поверить. Но. Чёрт возьми, но. Чарльз говорит, что и книги для него святое. Почему-то тогда, когда мы трахались вчера на полу библиотеки среди разбросанных его драгоценных томов, он был не сильно озабочен их судьбой.  
Чарльз, замирая с занесённой над доской ладьёй, пристально смотрит на меня.  
-4-  
– Ты слишком много думаешь, Чарльз, – тяжело вздыхаю и скрещиваю руки на груди. – Ты о чём? Ты только что сказал, что тебя пугает моё отношение к тебе?  
Он слегка кивает, и я мотаю головой.  
– О какой собственности ты говоришь? – спрашиваю я. – Как ты можешь принадлежать мне? Ты же не вещь, Чарльз. Меня даже унижает твоё… предположение, Чарльз.  
Я, наклонившись, беру со столика бокал с мартини и делаю глоток. «Тебе должно быть стыдно, Чарльз», – с осуждением думаю я, оглядывая его.  
На нём серый с белыми полосками свитер. Ворот скрывает следы на шее, которые ночью оставил я. Понимаю, Чарльз смущается, все ещё не готовы узнать. Хотя что может быть в этом такого? Мы, мутанты, и так не такие, как все. Зря этот свитер, все должны иметь в виду, что Чарльз уже принадлежит мне.  
Чарльз распахивает глаза.  
– Если ты прочёл мои мысли, – я кашляю в кулак, – знай, что я пошутил.  
Пошутил?  
– Эрик…  
– Ладно, ты прав, – всё же соглашаюсь я.  
-5-  
– Я не перегибаю палку. Я же не собираюсь тебя клеймить, Чарльз.  
– Спасибо, Эрик, – немного нервно улыбается он.  
– Я не врываюсь в бункер, когда вы тренируетесь с Саммерсом и Хэнком. – Между ними троими вряд ли что-нибудь есть. Если, конечно, Чарльз с помощью телепатии не отводит глаза одному из этих двоих.  
Чарльз останавливается. Я останавливаюсь тоже. Похоже, нашей неспешной прогулке по парку подошёл конец.  
– Знаешь, наверное, легче стереть тебе память, – он заглядывает мне в глаза. – Как будто мы и не спали никогда, да?  
Он замолкает. Я сглатываю, не могу подобрать, что сказать.  
– Я пошутил, Эрик, – Чарльз успокаивающе улыбается, но выглядит странно задумчивым, похлопывая меня по плечу.  
– Я всё-таки до сих пор не убил Мойру, – напоминаю я. А ведь давно пора.  
-6-  
Я крепко прижимаю его к себе, целую в затылок, провожу кончиками пальцев по шее. Я не думаю. Не думаю, где оставить метку, чтобы ворот свитера её не скрыл, а шарф носить в доме глупо, и Рейвен, и Саммерс, и Хэнк, и Мактаггерт, все узнают, кому он принадлежит…  
– Эрик!  
– Да что, чёрт возьми, Чарльз?!


End file.
